


Keep me

by Showhyuk4eva



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Break Up, But all implied, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Implied Sexual Content, Kihyuk!, Kissing, Light Angst, Love, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Short One Shot, Soft Minhyuk, Weddings, soft, soft kihyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 19:11:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15869943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Showhyuk4eva/pseuds/Showhyuk4eva
Summary: Kihyun remembers it all...





	Keep me

**Author's Note:**

> So I needed some fluffy kihyuk! They are adorable.

Minhyuk leaned forward and caught his lips in a soft kiss… the kind that slowly made it's way towards your core, leaving a pleasant warmth in it's wake.  
As their lips moved against each other he caressed Minhyuk's head, running his fingers through his golden hair…  
Everything around them had disappeared and it was just them, in each other's arms. He could smell, taste and feel only Minhyuk around him.

All the memories of them running off together at night to watch the stars, of them trying to fish at the stagnant pond nearby, of them building blanket forts and talking about their dreams. 

Of Minhyuk climbing into his room late at night, when everyone fell asleep just so they could experiment and learn, of them pretending to fight just so they could meet in secret behind the school to forget it all. 

Of him distancing himself from the other, knowing what he felt was more than something casual, of Minhyuk moving out of their apartment after the fight that broke both of them… of the hurtful things they'd said but not meant, of the sleepless nights where he tossed and turned longing to be in Minhyuk's arms. 

Of meeting Minhyuk again at the florist, of seeing the woman he had his arm around, both smiling from ear to ear, of the hurt her felt, knowing he'd lost the one he loved.  
Of the coffee they shared after 2 years of being apart. He was reminded of how he was invited to the wedding a week ago, and how his heart had sunk thinking he'd have to watch Minhyuk getting married. How he'd cried to the memory of Minhyuk saying “you don't have to come if you don't want to, but I hope you will…”  
He remembered feeling extremely confused when he arrived late at the wedding, only to see the woman from before with another man at the altar, and wondering throughout the ceremony where Minhyuk was.  
As he pulled Minhyuk closer to him, not wanting to ever let go he remembered Minhyuk walking towards his, looking beautiful in the suit, telling him it was his best friends wedding and that he wished he could be one if the bridesmaids but her parents were too strict.  
They had laughed and after the reception he had asked Minhyuk to come home.

Now they stood in the bedroom that used to be theirs once. Feeling slightly headdy from the alcohol and the emotions running through him, he broke the searing kiss, wanting to look into Minhyuk's eyes.

“I want you to stay.” He said, wanting to put it out there.  
“I wasn't really planning on leaving tonight…”  
“No I mean… stay… for good!...”  
Minhyuk just looked at him, his smile never changing.  
“I'm trying to say… that I still… I still love you.. and that I want you back...I never want to lose you again...so stay… stay forever!”  
Minhyuk smiled wider… then he moved closer and whispered slowly.  
“I've been waiting for you to say that since the day I left…”  
Minhyuk kissed him then, with a passion that he hadn't felt since they'd been together last. His heart thudded and his mind clouded over, revelling in the familiar yet exhilarating feeling.  
Later, after the lay next to each other, the sheets pulled over their soft, naked and spent bodies Minhyuk laid a soft kiss on his head.  
“I love you so much Kihyun… I really really love you…” he whispered.  
Kihyun felt his heart brimming with love and affection and happiness.  
This time, he didn't run away from the feeling.

**Author's Note:**

> Let's talk : @Showhyuk4eva (twitter)


End file.
